creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. Politeness will get you much further than ranting rudeness. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Old Man Emp Spoils Jay's Talk Page Yeah, I was more focused on if they were self-nominating and not if it had already won. Good catch. Let me just hang my head in shame for a few minutes... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh snap! Congrats on a successful admin campaign! Glad to see quality folks getting handed the reins. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:52, April 14, 2015 (UTC) The Sisters of Tobit have arrived Hey Jay, Newest Tobit story is up, please check out Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 18:29, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Grats Congratulations on your adminship. I know you'll do splendid around here. Hope all is well with you. Mystreve (talk) 11:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Birthday Haha, yes it was my birthday! I had a lot of fun. Lots of food and drink. I'm not gonna lie, I get pretty sentimental on birthdays, just knowing how much family and friends I have, more than I realize the rest of the year. Thanks for your b-day wishes :) --PROCEEDS THE WEEDIAN - NAZARETH (talk) 14:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Belated Congratulations I've been so out of the loop lately. I only just now realized you were promoted, lol. Anyway, congrats on getting admin! I'm glad there's still people crazy enough to do menial labor for free around here. Really sets my mind at ease :) Seriously though, congrats. You've been such a tremendous help to the wiki lately, which I've been meaning to thank you for for a while now. You're still not getting a raise, though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:29, April 16, 2015 (UTC) k So I see you were promoted to admin. I'm sooo jealous and not at the same time XD. I guess even though I joined before (in my old account, SYD) ya and remember ya as a normal user, now I'm the one who's the normal and you're a boss xD I'm glad I'm normal nowadays. I get soooo pissed off when I see someone complaining of whatever the hell I did to that person. Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! 21:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, Jay. If you have time to check out my new story, I'd love some feedback. Thanks! A Figure in the Fog Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 18:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blog violating rules This blog is violating the blog-rules. MrDupin (talk) 14:39, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Talk Pages Hey, just a minor thing, if you revert someone blanking their talk page, remember to warn them with . Otherwise they'll just do it again and will have an excuse for doing so (they weren't warned). | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:57, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I just noticed had blanked his/her talk again after you reverted them and wanted to make sure you knew for the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:03, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to thank you for the tips. I'll be sure to keep that in mind if I ever write another piece with lots of dialogue. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 10:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the notice Wow, I had no idea. I have seen so many writers use it (I've even seen it in Conan Doyle's work) that I assumed it really was a word. Thanks for letting me know. MrDupin (talk) 14:53, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I tried to find an answer online but nothing came up. I'll ask you if you've got no problem: Instead of the wrong 'overally', can I use 'in overall'? Using 'overall' in most cases seems kinda weird to me. MrDupin (talk) 15:00, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess I'll have to get used to it then. Thanks for the help. MrDupin (talk) 17:05, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Mucho Problemo Someone posted their story in the Writer's Showcase, here's the link. Always glad to help! Thanks! --Why leave if you could stay? Forever 16:41, April 22, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Thanks for pointing that put, I think I fixed it now! Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 22:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Thanks Thanks Jay, I'm so glad for all your support. MrDupin (talk) 12:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) do u have eny tips on how to make a good creepy pasta evry time make one its gets deleted Re: Hello Ok, I will remember that. Thanks USER~TALK~EDITS 00:27, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm new to this page, and just posted a page, is there anything else I have to do Immagoodclown (talk) 01:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Boulder City Prison Thanks again for looking over BCP and giving me advice. I ended up with more time than I thought tonight, so I finished the first revision of BCP: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:453883 I did leave the first instance of the blood because it brought up the dialogue with the first guard which I incorporated into the plot via the conversation with the 2nd guard. I'll remove the blood and rework the dialogue, if you don't like the way it is implemented. There's also no rush for you to look at it, I get that you're busy. Doom Vroom (talk) 04:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Edit IMO, those two sentences make sense on their own & joining them is a comma splice, but if you and Pretentious agree on it then I guess it's correct. Have a good day :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:40, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Also, noticed you keep linking to User blog:EmpyrealInvective/So I Deleted Your Pasta - An Overview. That page has actually been deleted - Emp's blog on the subject is now here (in writing advice). | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:45, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, yeah, I see what you mean. Sorry for the hassle :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:04, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Tobit series order Hey Jay, Great to hear from you. Congrats on becoming an Admin, in case I didn't already tell you. So, to answer your question, I would say that The Demon Tobit of Delphia comes first. It introduces the characters of Hyraaq Tobit, Derrick Reynolds and Lance Madison, all who are featured in later installments of the Tobit Saga itself. Therefore, I would suggest people read The Demon first just to get familier with those names, as well as the city of Delphia and the general plot. For Love and Hot Chocolate would come second, simply because it introduces the character of Mr. Pinkerton who goes on to have a larger impact in the Tobit Saga as well. After that, Tobit: The Bleeding Sky kicks off the saga itself, and the rest of the series falls in proper order from there. Hope that helps. I would expect to see the next Tobit installment show up sometime in May, as I am taking a couple weeks to sort of step back from writing and let my batteries recharge. I rolled out the last two Tobit stories fairly quickly, and want to make sure that the quality doesn't suffer in the name of speed. Thanks for following my work and for the support. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I am not roleplaying my good sir. I am Laughing Jack and I am sorry but i need to let people know who i am that is why i did what i did. but i am sorry and i will not let my friends on my account and do that my good sir so good day and read som egood Creepypastas Theshadowkillerofdreams (talk) 00:53, April 27, 2015 (UTC)Laughing Jack :Aaaannnnddd banned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC)